


Crossing The Line

by binukot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binukot/pseuds/binukot
Summary: What did Seungkwan think when Vernon said his skinship was too much and he was treating him like a baby?This is a scene that's set after Seventeen's guesting on Star Show 360.





	Crossing The Line

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published in AFF on Nov. 6, 2016.

After they finished their schedule for the day, Seungkwan heads straight to his bed. He hides under his blanket and exhales, feeling a tinge of hurt in his heart. He didn’t think it would affect him but hearing Vernon say he didn’t like it when he treated him like a baby with his skinship, hurt him. When he heard these words come out of his mouth during the show, Seungkwan felt embarrassed and he almost wanted to cry. He didn’t know his skinship was excessive and that it bothered Vernon so much. Even the members found his behavior weird.

“Seungkwan-ah. The ramen’s done.” Dokyeom said, opening the door to their shared room. He saw Seungkwan’s figure under the blanket. “Are you okay?” He approaches the bed and pats Seungkwan’s back.

“Mmm. I don’t feel like eating anymore. You can have my share.” Seungkwan tucks his feet under the blanket and curls up into a ball.

Dokyeom thought his dongsaeng must’ve been tired from the filming. He worked extra hard to make the show fun and impress the hosts with his knack for variety. “Okay. You rest then.” He pats Seungkwan again and leaves the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

After dinner ended and the members settled in their own room or remaining tasks for the day, Seungkwan finally steps out of his bedroom, his hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled. He heads to the kitchen, steps lazy and discouraged. He opens the refrigerator and scans for food to eat. He grabs and apple and takes out a pitcher of water. He sets the apple on the table and fetches a glass from the cupboard, his thoughts on Vernon and the members’ remarks about his skinship. He sets his glass on the table and proceeds to fill it with water, taking a bite from his apple. He sighs and settles himself on a chair, staring blankly while munching on the apple. “Maybe I should just stop.” He thought. If it’s a bother and it’s making people uncomfortable then stopping would be the best course of action.

“Stop what?” Asks Vernon, taking a sip from Seungkwan’s glass of water.

Seungkwan froze. He was upset and ashamed. He didn’t want to interact with anyone at the moment, especially not Vernon. “Nothing.” He managed to say. He stands, drops the finished apple in the bin and returns the pitcher in the ref.

“You okay?” Vernon asks, concerned that Seungkwan wasn’t his cheery self.

Seungkwan leaves the kitchen. He contemplates on where he’ll go next, to his bedroom or outside for some fresh air. He takes the latter choice and steps out into the autumn night. It’s a bit chilly now that autumn’s here and it’s not helping with his mood. He tucks his hands in his pocket and starts to walk.

“Boo!” Vernon calls, sprinting to catch up with him. “Are you going to the convenience store?”

Seungkwan groans internally. _Why must I go through this now?_ He complains in his head. “Are you?” He asks Vernon.

“Yeah. I’m craving for some chocolates. Aren’t you going?”

Seungkwan sighs, feeling like it’s taking so much energy to talk. “No. Take care then.” He crosses the street the opposite direction of the convenience store.

Vernon stood there. Confused and taken aback that Seungkwan just left him there. They usually always go together even if the other didn’t feel like going. And it was unlike him to not go to the convenience store, Seungkwan loved to eat late night snacks. _Something’s up._ Vernon thought.

After walking for a few minutes, Seungkwan heads back to the dorm, feeling cold and immediately regretting not taking a jacket with him. When he reaches the dorm, he sees Vernon waiting outside, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “Hey.” He calls out as soon as he sees Seungkwan.

Seungkwan heads straight for the door, Vernon following closely behind him. As soon as they step in, Vernon grabs Seungkwan’s cold hand. “What’s wrong?”

Seungkwan forces a smile and faces Vernon. “What do you mean?”

Vernon rolls his eyes. “Come on, Boo. I know you. What’s wrong?” Seungkwan tries to pull his hand away from Vernon’s grip, but the boy doesn’t let go. “You’re not getting away. Tell me.” Vernon’s voice is earnest and concern is written all over his face.

Seungkwan can feel himself tear up. _No, not now._ Seungkwan didn’t want this to be a big issue and he only wanted to deal with this himself. But he couldn’t stop them. The tears rolled down his cheeks.

Vernon’s eyebrows frown. “Seungkwan.” He reaches his arms around the boy and embraces him. “Tell me, please. If it’s making you cry, then it must be serious.”

Seungkwan shakes his head. He pushes Vernon and walks further into their dorm, looking for a quiet place for him to cry.

Vernon catches Seungkwan’s hand. “Boo.”

Seungkwan stops in the dim living room. “I’m sorry.” He wipes a tear on his cheek. “I didn’t know my skinship was bothering you.” He backs on a corner and cries some more. “I’m so sorry. To think you even got irritated and I still kept doing it. I’m sorry, Hansol.” He takes a deep breath, a river of tears streaming his cheeks once again. “I’m sorry for being so insensitive. I won’t touch you like that again.” He wipes his tears, looking down and ashamed of his behavior to his precious friend.

Vernon inches closer to Seungkwan, expression taken aback from Seungkwan’s confession but eyes gentle with understanding. He reaches his hand to the boy’s face, lifting it so they’d see eye to eye. “Seungkwan.” Seungkwan looks at him, his eyes glassy from the tears. Hansol cups his face. “Your skinship is okay.” Vernon thought Seungkwan’s expression during the show wasn’t good and he knew Seungkwan would react like this but he didn't know it would make him cry. “But we’ve been at this for years…why don’t you cross the line?” He caresses the boy’s cheek. “I want to cross the line.” He touches Seungkwan’s soft pink lips. “I want us to cross the line.” Vernon gently places his lips on Seungkwan’s, then pulls away, looking at the boy’s expression.

Seungkwan’s eyes are wide, obviously surprised by his best friend’s actions. He eyes Vernon’s lips and kisses him, his arms going around Vernon’s back, pulling him closer. Their lips caress each other.

Vernon’s heart pounds in his chest, his breathing erratic. He presses Seungkwan on the wall, his hands sliding on Seungkwan’s waist. He licks Seungkwan’s plump lips and gently slides his tongue in the other’s mouth, feeling the warmth of his breath. Their tongues touch. Vernon moans, his tongue hungrily dances for Seungkwan.

Seungkwan lets out a moan, his knees becoming weak. He grips Vernon’s shirt, feeling the other’s hand pressing on his back, pulling him closer, their chests touching and the distance between them disappearing. Vernon is warm, and his scent envelopes Seungkwan, his strong arms embracing the boy. He taps Vernon’s back, feeling dizziness overcome him.

Vernon pulls away, looking at Seungkwan with a concerned face. “Are you okay?” Seungkwan nods, resting his forehead on Vernon’s chest.

“I don’t want to be treated like a baby anymore, okay?” Vernon declares, lifting Seungkwan’s chin so he can clearly see his blushing face. A shy smile forms on Seungkwan’s lips and Vernon grins.

 


End file.
